GR Dreams
by RobotKat
Summary: I have a reoccuring series of dreams with the Giant Robo characters, and here I keep track of them. One chapter is one dream each.
1. Disaster in Malaysia

(Note: The events in this story were adapted directly from a dream I had the night of 11/23/2012, and include a bunch of new Malaysia Experts and agents who just came along with the dream…like, their names were there, despite me never seeing them before. This dream took place about two years before the current events of Giant Robo.)

•••••

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in…" Tetsugyu gave the quarry around him a good look, hoping for a ladder, something to climb, anything. "Couldn't that guy just capture us or something? Throwing us into an open mine seems like a waste of time."

"Just be glad I was able to take care of him while we fell…" Ginrei tucked the commissioned pistol into her jacket. She was still grieving not being able to use her usual handgun during the Malaysia mission. It was a brand new model and Commander Khairizah was concerned it was too dangerous, especially for a teenage girl.

"The radio reception's so bad out here!" Daisaku exclaimed, toying with his watch. "I was at least able to send a rescue alert before my connection cut out."

"So I guess all we can do is wait." Ginrei stopped against a wall of the quarry and looked up to the sky; the edge of the quarry was maybe six stories or more above them. If Tetsugyu hadn't managed to catch her and Daisaku and lodge his ax into the quarry wall, they probably would've wound up pancakes at the bottom of the quarry. She was thankful Tetsugyu had reacted fast, but if only he weren't being so cranky…

In the meantime, Tetsugyu was chucking stones at the far wall, with Daisaku sitting cautiously at Ginrei's side. Ginrei sighed audibly. "Could you find something more productive to do, Tetsugyu?"

"Yeah, I guess I could try and…" Before she could react, Tetsugyu released one of his axes from his sleeve, spun it around on its chain, and threw it up towards the edge of the quarry. It missed by a few metres and begun to soar downwards, and Tetsugyu just about shrieked as it headed down and pierced the ground near his feet.

Ginrei was holding Daisaku back. "Tetsugyu! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"It was worth a try!"

"It most certainly was not!"

"Well, fine, I'll just sit here then!" He plodded over to her side and fell into a seated position with a huff. Ginrei refused to look at him. Daisaku, meanwhile, eyed either of them curiously.

Maybe two minutes passed before Tetsugyu cleared his throat noisily. Ginrei's eyes rolled in response.

"Yes, Tetsugyu?"

"You have fantastic perfume."

She turned sharply. He looked back at her blankly, and a moment passed before he waggled his eyebrows. It took every piece of Ginrei's restraint to keep from sending a hard smack across his face. She knew he meant well, but…_but_…

"I'm going to explore," she said suddenly, standing up. _Remove yourself from the situation_, she told herself. _Be an adult_. She walked ahead through the quarry tunnel, arms folded, the clenching in her stomach subsiding. She sort of hoped Daisaku would follow so she'd have someone to talk to, but he stayed perched next to Tetsugyu.

Ginrei turned a corner in the quarry's corridor and noticed something skitter around far up ahead. Her hand flew to her pistol, poised, but relaxed when she saw it was only a cat. Three cats joined up with it, and the group of them begun to head up a loose metal staircase and through the door to a small workroom.

She called out over her shoulder, "You guys! Someone's working in the mine! They've got cats!"

"What is it with girls and cute things?!" Tetsugyu fired back.

_I guess I'm going alone, then_, Ginrei said to herself. She walked on until she reached the stairway; each step was made of corrugated metal, and it felt flimsy and loose beneath her boots. Clutching the banister, she headed up into the workroom. Curiously, it was carved into the quarry wall, relatively tidy and well-shaped inside. A current calendar was hammered into the wall across from her with a large tack, and there was only a beat-up desk, large cat food dish, and filing cabinet along the wall. Someone was regularly using this room.

But there was an incessant grinding coming from behind a door within the office. At the foot of this door was one of the cats, a ginger tabby, hastily scratching at the door like it wanted inside.

"So you want in?" She asked the cat, opening the door. As soon as it was open, she was assaulted by the sound of machinery churning. Some sort of heavy material grinder was inside that room, with a large funnel connecting to a large open tank beneath an opening in the floor. Something, maybe coal, was being heated and ground up beneath the floor. A wide pres, with the mechanisms for lowering itself, hung from the ceiling. A sign on the wall proclaimed "Pelupusan Sisa No. 4". Ginrei squinted at it for a moment, deciphering it; "sisa" meant "waste", and she realized she'd found some sort of garbage disposal.

The cat walked past a floor-mounted control panel and hopped onto the opening of the funnel. Panicking, Ginrei rushed forward, climbed up to the opening of the funnel and pulled it out, but when she turned to drop the cat off on the floor, she lost her position.

The feeling of slipping downwards was slow and horrible; first she was kneeling in the opening to the disposal's dumping chute, and next thing her knees were raw from the slide down and her fingers were coiled around the edge of the funnel. Her only next choice for something to grab onto was the small railing around the opening in the ground above her, or onto the press. Either one looked flimsy.

Breathing hard, Ginrei attempted to take a step back up the funnel. "Daisaku! Tetsugyu! Are you there?!"

She slipped out. Within less than a second, she latched onto the press's pole, hugging it with her whole body. The grinder below her was sending vibrations through it, making her even less steady. _M-Maybe I can shoot the machinery and make it stop long enough to climb up,_ she thought. Her hand shaking from the vibrations, she began to reach into her jacket for the pistol. A loud grind sent a quake through her body, and the gun fell, tumbling down to the heated grinders below. She watched as her military commission pistol was torn to shreds as it was heated into putty, and then disappeared into the dimly-lit darkness below the machine.

She wanted to throw up. Instead she burrowed her head into her arms and the pole and screamed as hard as she could.

Someone must have heard her, because the next thing she knew, one of the Malaysian esper Experts ran into the room, wide-eyed and horrified.

"T-Tony!" Ginrei yelped. "Turn off the machine! Or use your powers to lift me up!"

"I'm afraid they're not strong enough!" Tony Cheung called down. "M-m-maybe I can turn it off!"

He ripped hard on the control panel's power level, his strength kicking in by reflex, and the crank came off in his hand. He stared at it in sheer terror, dropped it, and bolted from the room in a flurry of garish clothes.

The rescue team was obviously nearby. But, at the same time, the press was beginning to slowly tear from the ceiling, and Ginrei decided it was time to try the banister. She reached out, hands trembling, and her grip sunk securely around the banister.

Rescue agents were flooding into the workroom, Tetsugyu leading the pack. He turned to the doorway and locked eyes with her, howling, "Ginrei!"

A smile lit up on her face. And that was when the banister gave way.

Her scream was nothing but bloodcurdling as she begun the eight metre drop towards the machine's grinding teeth. Tetsugyu rushed forward with a roar, sending a flurry of axe strokes through the control panel. When Ginrei opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the fallen banister, which lay against the clenched-shut grinding mechanisms. The banister was quickly melting, and Ginrei wasted no time in climbing back up through the disposal funnel.

When she reached the top, she let herself drop to the floor, relieved. Daisaku rushed to her side, yelping, "Miss Ginrei! Miss Ginrei!"

"I'm fine, Daisaku…!" She looked up to meet his face. "That was awful, though. Thank Tetsug—"

"What is going on in here?!" came the brash voice of Commander Khairizah, her beaded black and silver Punjabi suit jingling as she entered the room. "How did you manage to fall into that?"

"I was getting a cat out of it!" She stood up, annoyed but a little embarrassed. The same ginger cat strolled over to sit by her side. "And for one thing, this machinery has an incredibly indecent excuse for safety measures!"

"You…" Khairizah pointed at Ginrei. "Just risked your life for an animal and trespassed on what could be BF Group property, possibly instigating another attack…_you_…" Tetsugyu was suddenly under fire. "Destroyed said BF Group machinery, and _you_…" Daisaku, now. "Left your robot parked in a rice field."

"I-I-I'm sorry." Daisaku sheepishly looked to the ground.

Khairizah turned on her heel, heading out of the room. "Your commander in Beijing will certainly love to hear about this! Crew, move out!"

As the rescue agents began to follow her out, Tetsugyu murmured to Ginrei, "Yeah, Chujo'll love to hear that we don't like meat-grinding our Experts!"

"Tetsugyu, shush." She gave him a quick glare, and headed over to a duo of female rescue agents, each wearing a colourful uniform hijab. The shorter of the two was holding one of the cats.

"Sorry we were late," said the shorter girl, named Priya. "Our team was just wrapping up training outside the city when Daisaku's call came in."

"You want to go for bubble tea?" asked the other girl, Fatima.

"Well, that's a nice alternative to being shredded, so yes." Ginrei begun to head off with the girls, but stopped and flipped back to face Tetsugyu. "But Tetsugyu…"

He stood up straighter. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes, thinking. "You know, I won't do this often, but…"

He studied her for a moment, cocking an eyebrow. "…But?"

Ginrei strolled over to Tetsugyu's side, stood up to try and match his height, and landed a delicate kiss on his cheek. She drew back quickly, adding, "Thank you for saving me."

His face went red, one hand shakily going to his cheek, almost disbelieving her lips were ever there. He hastily attempted to hammer out the reply, "N-no p-pruh-pah-probleh-blem, G-Guh-Gin…R…"

Ginrei walked back to Fatima and Priya and the three left, laughing among themselves; Tetsugyu could vaguely overhear Fatima mention a nail salon. Ginrei returned to his mind and a goony lovesick grin came to his face.

Daisaku circled at his feet, wide-eyed. "Can we get bubble tea, too?"

•••••

Fin


	2. Welcome To BF

_A/N: I keep having Giant Robo dreams. These next two happened on the night of January 12th, 2013, taking place three years before the current timeline. The name of an English expert was mentioned, but I didn't see him this time. Ginrei and Genya's moments, with Ginrei's in the next chapter, are supposed to be happening simultaneously, I assume, from the way they were laid out for me._

• • •

"That's it!" The suited, bag-masked training agent before Genya slammed his hand down on his podium. "I've had it up to here with your obsession with the Shizuma Drives, Von Vogler!"

He paused to allow Genya to retort. The Belgian remained stone-faced, his eyes making direct contact with the trainer's all the while. This only made the trainer all the more furious; he swept an essay off his podium, strolled straight over to Genya's desk, and smacked him across the face with the papers.

"This is one of the most useless, most convoluted, completely fruitless mission concepts I've ever had turned into me!" He was seething. "You joined Big Fire to work _for_ Big Fire, not for yourself!"

"The essay asked for what kind of mission we'd like to perform," Genya drawled, "And I wrote it for you."

"And you've done a miserable job of it!" He looked back at the two Q Agents standing guard at the front of the room. "Men, when I'm done with him, escort him out of the building. He's not coming in for a week after this."

Genya allowed himself the luxury of a snort. The trainer's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Genya.

"You're not making a good impression on any of us, Von Vogler. As _nauseating_ as it already is to have to say that name."

He said "nauseating" as if it were leaving his mouth in chunks. Genya exhaled, inhaled, and then spat in his trainer's eye.

The trainer jolted back, cursing, wiping away what he could. He took less than a second to gather himself and snapped his fingers, and the Q Agents marched towards Genya and grabbed him by the arms. The four filed out of the room in front of at least twenty horrified other students.

They halted by the stairway, which connected to the BF Group training centre's cafeteria and lounge, and the trainer crumbled up Genya's essay and threw it down the stairs. It landed in the middle of a line for food, where all Genya could see of it was a variety of feet kicking it out of the way or trampling it as they passed by. He remained stoic, while internally he was feeling as crushed as his essay.

"Take him to Meeting Room 27B and perform Correction Procedure A," the trainer finally said as he turned.

Genya's eyes finally flickered with horror. "Komei isn't going to like this."

"At least it's not Correction Procedure D…!" The trainer snapped his fingers. Genya soon found himself being dragged down the hallway towards a hallway of backrooms.

"You're going to get fired! Komei's going to want your head!" Genya howled from his captors' arms, flailing as much as he could. But his shouts and sight of him faded as he disappeared down the hallway, and proudly, the trainer turned on his heel and headed back to his classroom without a word.


	3. On The Riviera

Ginrei swept some loose bangs out of her forehead and looked around; the beach was crowded with young children, their parents, and people leaving the trade show to test out newly acquired gadgets. A model plane buzzed by some metres over her head and she gave it a quick look.

She was on vacation in the French Riviera, where a robot and tool tradeshow was being held. She wanted to stay more around Kenji, but he was on security duty at the show; a British Expert and inventor named Leon Black was hosting a presentation for his new line of female androids and it was unknown if BF Group was interested in obtaining the prototypes. Kenji was having fun watching over the presentation, and Ginrei wasn't sure if she wanted to surprise him with her presence while he was on duty or not.

She sat down on the steps to the tradeshow with a bit of a huff. He wouldn't be out for at least another twenty minutes, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. She gave the area around her a bit of a survey; there was a clean stretch of sand along a rock wall, to the left of the convention hall. It reminded Ginrei of the lots that Kenji and Kazuma used to train her on at the Paris Interpol base.

Ginrei stood up and headed over to the strip of land. If there was one thing she wasn't quite good at yet, it was her quick sprinting abilities. She stopped by the side of the steps to the hall, poised herself, and dashed upwards.

Things moved in slow motion as she drifted upwards, but much to her delight, her feet found their place at the top of the rock wall. She paused to catch her breath, soon dashing back down. Her sneakers slipped in the sand and she stumbled to her knees.

A familiar deep voice asked above her, "You alright there?"

Ginrei scrambled to stand up again, dusting off her knees. "Just trying a little experiment is all."

Kenji chuckled warmly, but the laughter was reassuring. "Sprinting is hard to get into, my dear. Don't take it too hard. I could show you the basics if you wish."

"Aren't you on duty?" But she wanted to say yes.

"There are already twelve other security agents in there. It's hard to breathe in most of the damn place." Kenji adjusted his collar. "I came out to get a smoke."

"Oh, great, so _I_ won't be able to breathe." Ginrei gave him a pout, fake of course.

A smirk slowly emerged on Kenji's face, and he leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. If Professor Go knew what was going on right now, Ginrei thought, he'd have kittens.

"Would you like me to show you how to sprint?" Kenji asked her with a smile.

"But of course." She sprinted as well as she could forward, and stopped some metres away from Kenji. He dashed up onto a row of lockers and stopped, poised perfectly straight.

"Can you do that for me?" He called down. Ginrei stood back and jumped up to meet him, her footing scrambling a little to keep steady. Kenji noted this and added, "It's okay. You'll adjust to it."

"It's a long way down," she said uneasily.

"And I'll guide you all the way," Kenji said, slipping his arm around her back. He offered his free hand, the right, to her, and she clasped it with both hands. The two darted downwards, hitting the sand smoothly, a short cloud of sand rising at their feet upon impact. As an experiment, Kenji led her in a series of quick jumps across the beach, and to the beachgoers, the two were little more than a pink blur.

Kenji stopped to catch his breath and let go of Ginrei, his hand digging into his suit pocket. A small French boy who had been watching the whole time pointed at Ginrei and Kenji and exclaimed, "Mama, look! They must be superheroes!"

Ginrei couldn't help but put on a beaming smile, folding her hands behind her back. Kenji ignored the boy and noisily flipped out a zippo lighter and begun a cigarette.

"Kenji, don't do that," she complained as she tugged on his arm. "There are kids around."

"Well then, I'll take you to this nice grassy knoll that overlooks the sea…if you can keep up."

Before the words left his mouth, he darted off along the beach. Ginrei yelped and broke into a run in a rush to keep up beside him, the two coursing together like a ribbon of blurred white and pink.


End file.
